Kaoru's Little Secret
by Tangerine-Doll
Summary: Twin minds think alike. For the Hitachiin twins this was the truth. But now, Kaoru is keeping things from his brother - and realizes Hikaru is doing the same to him. Are their minds really as alike as they they think? Collab effort with TheGreatOtaku.


**CHAPTER 1**

_MAY 8_

I observed Hikaru stifle a yawn, unsuccessfully, from the corner of my eye. "Hikaru, go to bed already. I can handle this."

"No way, Kaoru. We're almost done anyways." With half-open eyes, he helped me finish my homework in analytic geometry, trying to suppress his yawns so as not to make me feel more guilty than I already was. I shot him concerned looks every now and then. Hikaru can be so sweet. This thought made my heart thrum faster for some unknown reason.

He was almost asleep the moment his head hit the pillows. I smiled at how he can fall asleep so easily, just like a child. I usually exhaust my mind before my eyes would drift close of their own volition. Sometimes, I'm not even sure where my thoughts end and my dreams begin. The only way I can fall asleep like Hikaru does is when I am very, very tired. Right now, I am not even at that point yet.

When I joined him in bed after arranging my stuff for tomorrow, he scampered close to me. "You're still awake?" I asked disbelievingly "I wanted to wait for you, Kaoru." He murmured as he arranged our position so that my head was in the crook of his shoulder and his other arm was around my waist.

He was instantly asleep. I could feel his soft warm breath stir my hair. I blushed slightly at the novel intimacy of this position, but I have to admit I enjoyed it very much. I smiled and snuggled closer to Hikaru's warmth, embracing him as well; I felt my eyes drift close. It was actually easier to fall asleep this way. I hope I dreamt of him tonight.

"Thank you, Hikaru."

_MAY 9_

Saying that Kyouya was thoroughly displeased with Hikaru was an understatement. Hikaru could not keep his eyes open for more than ten consecutive minutes. The guilt overwhelmed me because I knew he wouldn't be in this half-dead state if it weren't for me. I tried to compensate by watching out for him the whole day but it was hardly enough.

"Please don't rant at Hikaru. It's my fault, Kyouya-sempai. We'll think of an act so this wouldn't ruin profits." I tried placating him. "You better do that." Kyouya retorted with a grin that belied his true sentiments, the warning in his voice obvious.

When we had our first designation, I was very nervous about what would happen. My twin lasted for about five minutes before he finally surrendered and leaned heavily against my shoulder. "Hikaru?" I asked softly. I felt his even breathing fan through my neck, making small shivers course through my body. I fought down a blush, feeling that it would be out of place in this impromptu act that still gave me no idea where it was headed.

The fan girls were definitely interested. I was the usually the one snuggling. They sat at the edges of their seats in anticipation of what happens next at this sudden role-reversal. "Kaoru," he breathed. "I'm so tired… from last night." He closed his eyes and burrowed his face further into my neck. Instinctively, my hand cradled his nape and stroked his hair gently. Hikaru purred. I was unable to keep myself from blushing slightly. This was not planned at all. My earlier statement to Kyouya was merely a bluff to get him to leave us alone.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." I replied, immediately catching up to his artless yet effective script. 'Tonight, you can be the one who will tire me out."

The fan girls were fanatically screaming their hearts out. But Hikaru's deep breathing in my arms drowned out all the noise. I swear there was a faint blush coloring his cheeks, too, as he slept peacefully but that just made him more adorable.

I felt my heart clench. I felt like I wanted to stay like this forever. Being held by him made the world seem inconsequential, but having the privilege of holding him made me want to safeguard him and his happiness. He was smiling in his sleep. I hope he was having a good dream. I knew with a certainty that I'll do anything just to see him smile, time and time again.

That night, we were able to sleep earlier than usual. I was lying on my side with my head supported by my hand as I looked at Hikaru. I was smiling tenderly. My brother was in deep sleep again, trying to make up for the past night. He shifted and opened his eyes and found me watching him.

"What is it?" He asked softly. His eyes were drifting closed again. "I just wanted to see you smile, that's all" I quipped aiming at nonchalance but the words rang with a conviction full of the inexplicable longing I felt in my being. He turned his face up towards me and grinned deviously. I was taken aback by this so I was unprepared when he suddenly pulled me down to him.

"Good night, Kaoru." I immensely enjoyed Hikaru's recent affectionate nature, I had to admit to myself. It made me feel lightheaded but safe and loved at the same time. I looked at the digital clock by the nightstand on Hikaru's side of the bed and noted the date. Then, it occurred to me how to make Hikaru really smile with happiness. The beginnings of a scheme began to work out in my head.

_In one month's time,_ I promised myself, as I joined Hikaru in slumber, our hearts beating in a wonderful duet.

* * *

A/N:

Ily Choco-chan =w=

LINKS:

**READ HIKARU's POV YOU MUST!  
**TheGreatOtaku did a wonderful job of writing her part! -- like she always does x3

Hikaru's Little Secret:  
www . fanfiction . net/s/5126073/1/Hikarus_Little_Secret

AND YES. there is a reason why they're practically the same -- JUst with different POV's. The way we're doing it, i wrote the first chapter. then she wrote hers and added another day to it. so now i have to figure out Kaoru's actions and such and add another day or two.. or three... and it goes on and on like that ^__^  
I really do love yah Choco-chan ^~^  
(now we're even, since i practically stole your A/N =3)

**TANJOBI OMEDETOU HIKARU-KUN TO KAORU-KUN**  
(Happy Birthday!)  
**TOTTEMO ZUTTO DAISUKI YO!**


End file.
